Melody of Love
by Jang Taeyoung
Summary: Melodi cinta itu mengalun dengan sendirinya. Seperti cinta yang datang tiba-tiba. Bad summary. GS. Maaf kalau jelek.YeWook! Chap 4 update! Maybe END. hehe
1. Chapter 1

Melody of Love

Pair : YeWook

Slight Pair : KyuMin/HaeHyuk/SiBum/HanChul/KangTeuk

GS for Uke, Maaf jika ceritanya jelek. Saya masih baru dan belum berpengalaman ^^

Chapter 1

Wookie POV

'Hah, kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke fakultas seni begini sih? Aiish, kalau saja aku bisa menolak permintaan _appa_ dan_ eomma_ pasti sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang koki di restoran berbintang dan menyandang gelar koki termuda se-Korea Selatan dengan umur 18 tahun' rutukku dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin jerapahku. Aku tak berminat mendengarkan cuap-cuap dosen tentang suara tinggi, suara rendah, kunci G, dan apalah itu dengan not-not balok bertebaran!

Namaku Choi Ryeowook. Seorang _yeoja_ manis nan imut yah biarpun tubuhku terbilang mungil, hahahaha. Aku sangat sangat SANGAT salah mengikuti permintaan _appa_ ku, Choi Siwon dan _eomma _ku Choi Kibum. Kenapa? Karena aku tak begitu ingin mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuaku. Mereka adalah actor yang sangat berbakat, _appa_ dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan _eomma_ yang sangat sangat cantik. Aku tak memiliki bakat seperti mereka. Aku sangat berbakat diurusan dapur, memasak!. Itu hobby ku semenjak aku masih di sekolah dasar. Hah! Tapi memang Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padaku, _appa _memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang aktris seperti _eomma_, tapi aku tak mempunyai bakat untuk itu, dan akhirnya aku tetap masuk fakultas seni dan mengambil seni music. Yah setidaknya suaraku yang melengking ini bisa menjadi lebih melengking lagi, hahahahahaha!

"Wookie a~, kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci membawaku kembali kealam sadar

"_Ani eonni_, hehehe" aku menjawab singkat masih tetap dengan senyum yang sangat tidak jelas

"Kau sudah hampir gila, _eoh_? Aku tau kau tak ingin mengambil fakultas ini, tapi ku harap kau takkan gila nanti tak ada lagi _dongsaeng_ yang bisa jadi tempatku bermanja. Hahahaha" Minnie _eonni_ terkekeh pelan, aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi ku. Huh!

"Tapi kan kau sudah ada Kyunnie, _eon_" jawabku masih mempertahan pose ngambek

"Yaa, dia memang _namjachingu_ ku, tapi dia juga adalah titisan Lucifer. Jika aku bersamanya entah sudah berapa kali dia mengerjaiku" kata Minnie _eonni_ sambil memandang kearah _namjachingu_ nya yang duduknya tak jauh dari tempat kami sambil memainkan PSP nya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku mendengar jawaban Minnie _eonni _tentang Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah sepupu ku. _Appa_nya Cho Hangeng adalah kakak dari _eomma_ ku dan _eomma_nya Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul. Dialah yang mewariskan sifat titisan Lucifer pada Kyuhyun. #digebukinpetals

Hah! Berbicara tentang _namjachingu_, aku iri dengan Minnie _eonni_ dan Kyuhyun. Betapa pun jahilnya Kyuhyun, tapi aku bisa melihat betapa dia mencintai _eonni_ ku yang satu ini. Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang beda satu tahun dariku dan menjadi sahabatku semenjak aku masuk jurusan seni. Dialah yang tau bahwa aku tak begitu berminat masuk kejurusan ini. Tapi karena dia jugalah setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan disini. Seandainya aku punya _namjachingu_. Siapa tau aku bisa lebih betah disini

Wookie POV end

Author POV

Setiap jam makan siang, kantin di SM Unversity ini selalu ramai. Bahkan untuk dapat duduk saja harus rebutan dengan mahasiswa lain. Inilah yang sedang dilakukan kedua yeoja mungil dan seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan yang masih setia dengan benda yang bernama PSP.

"Minnie a~. Disini!" seseorang meneriaki nama _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Merasa terpanggil _yeoja_ itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang _yeoja_ berambut coklat sebahu melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangannya sahabatnya itu, Lee Hyukjae atau kita sebut saja Eunhyuk atau lebih gampang lagi Hyukkie.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri meja Eunhyuk bersama _namjachigunya_, Lee Donghae, sang Fishy Prince dan seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata sipit yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Minnie a~ Wookie a~, _bogoshippeo_" Eunhyuk langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu

"_Nado_ Hyukkie _eonni_" Wookie membalas pelukkan Eunhyuk. "_Nado_ Hyukkie a~" Sungmin juga membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mereka seperti teletubbies sekarang, berpelukan dan meloncat-loncat kecil. Melihat hal itu ketiga _namja_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum simpul.

"_Chagiya_, sudah pelukannya. Kalian sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin" kata Donghae mengingatkan ketiga _yeoja_ itu dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya serta menunduk malu meminta maaf kearah semua orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka Hae a~" Hyukkie menunjuk kedua _yeoja_ yang sekang duduk didepannya dan tersenyum kepada kedua. "_Ne_, tapi kalian tidak perlu seperti anak kecil kan" sahut Donghae sambil mengelus kepala _yeojachingu_nya lembut.

"Hae _oppa_! Berhenti bermesraan didepan ku. Mataku bisa sakit melihatnya" Wookie yang melihat kemesraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka.

"_Mian_ Wookie a~. Makanya kamu secepatnya cari seorang _namjachingu_" mendengar itu Wookie hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Eunhyuk gemas dan mencubitnya kuat. "_Appo eon_!" teriak Wookie sambil memegang pipi nya yang memerah. Tanpa disadari seorang _namja_ yang duduk bersama mereka asik memerhatikan _yeoja_ yang sedang mengelus pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

Author POV end

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Terima kssih juga untuk yang udah komen di ff saya 'Back 2U'. Terima kasih sarannya. Gansahamnida! YeWook Shipper


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author POV

Tawa keenam anak manusia itu membahana diseluruh penjuru kantin yang semakin sepi. Tak lagi mereka hiraukan pandangan-pandangan dari mahasiswa yang masih ada disana. Mereka terus saling bercerita melepas rindu. Rindu? Tentu saja. Biarpun mereka ada di fakultas yang sama tetapi mereka berbeda kelas. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di kelas music sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di kelas dance. Bagaiman dengan namja kita yang satunya? Mari kita lihat.

"Hyukkie, dia siapa?" tanya Sungmin yang baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang asing baginya yang duduk disebelah Donghae.

"_Mian_, aku belum memperkenalkan diri" katanya menghentikan kegiatan melirik yeoja mungil tadi kemudian tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang membuat mata sipitnya menjadi garis melengkung. "Kim Jongwoon _imnida_, tapi kalian dapat memanggilku Yesung"

"_Omo_! Yesung _sunbae_? Ketua jurusan music?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ya, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung. Namja berambut hitam itu ada ketua jurusan seni music. Dia sudah sering menjadi perwakilan dari SM University untuk mengikut lomba-lomba hingga keluar negeri. Dia ahli dalam olah vocal. Suara _baritone_nya yang merdu selalu bisa menyihir semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Waah. Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu _sunbae_!" ucap Sungmin riang. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie. Ini Choi Ryeowook" Sungmin memperkenalkan yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya. "Dan ini _namjachingu_ku.."

"Cho Kyuhyun kan? Aku mengenalnya, kami sama-sama mahasiswa yang terpilih untuk mewakili universitas kita ke Jepang waktu itu" ucapan Sungmin di potong oleh Yesung

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak memberitauku kalau kau kenal dengan Yesung _sunbae_?" tanay Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan PSPnya. "Untuk apa Minnie _noona_? Kau kan kekasiku. Kenapa harus menanyakan _namja_ lain?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"_Aish_. Kau kan tau kalau aku penggemar Yesung _sunbae_!" kata Sungmin tak mau kalah sambil mem-pout bibir-M nya. Kyuhyun mem-pause PSP nya dan menatap _yeojachingu_nya."Kenapa kau bisa mengidolakan _namja_ berkepala besar penggemar kura-kura ini, _noona_? Suaraku pun lebih bagus darinya. And sangat jelas aku lebih tampan darinya" Kyuhyun tak terima sambil bernarsis ria.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kepala ku besar! Kepalaku tidak besar!" Yesung langsung memegang kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, tapi yang dikatakan Kyu itu benar. Kepalamu itu besar" kata Donghae diikuti tawa Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pernah mewakili unveritas mereka untuk mengikuti lomba yang ada di Jepang. Mereka dalam satu kamar. Dan itulah mengapa mereka sangat akrab seperti sekarang.

"Kalian senang mengatai aku! Aku ini lebih tua dari kalian" Yesung mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya yang sama sekali tak kan mempan malah menambah intensitas tawa mereka semakin besar.

"_Mianhae sunbae_" Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya karena merasa tak enak dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, walaupun dia masih terkekeh pelan.

.

Setelah beranjak dari kantin mereka kembali kekelas masing-masing, karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk mempunyai jadwal latihan untuk mewakili SM University dalam modern dance se Asia. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi kencan. Sebenarnya kata 'kencan' hanya alas an, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin ditemani Minnimin untuk membeli kaset game terbaru.

"_Hyung_, Wookie a~, aku mau mengajak Minnimin kencan ya"kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Yang ditarik hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua orang yang tertinggal di belakang. Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, jaga Wookie a~ _ne_? Dan Wookie, jika kepala kura-kura besar itu mengganggumu teriak saja, aku yakin besok dia tidak akan masuk karena harus ke THT karena teriakan melengkingmu. HAHAHAHAHA. _Annyeong_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin pun melambaikan tangannya dan sempat berteriak "Wookie, aku pulang duluan _ne_? Hati-hati ya"

Setelah kedua orang itu tak tampak lagi bayangannya suasana canggung menyelimuti kedua manusia itu. 'Hah! Kenapa harus ditinggal berdua sih?' itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang. Akhirnya Ryeowook membuka suara

"_Sunbae_, aku pulang duluan _ne_?" kata Ryeowook sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. "_Annyeong_". Belum sempat Ryeoowok membalikkan badan untuk meninggalkan Yesung, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

"Aku antar pulang _ne_?" tawar Yesung. "Tidak usah _sunbae_, aku takut merepotkanmu" Ryeowook menolaknya halus.

"_Ani_, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang _yeoja_ pulang sendirian" Yesung menatap lekat manic caramel Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut padanya

DEG

Wookie POV

DEG

Ada apa ini? Dada ku berdegup kencang. Apa aku sakit? Sakit apa? Apa jantungku bermaslah? _Ani_! Setahuku aku tak punya penyakit dalam seperti itu. Kenapa setelah dia menatap mata dan tersenyum padaku degupnya semakin kencang? Aku rasa aku harus memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit besok.

"Wookie.. Wookie a~? Kau sakit?" dia melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan muka ku. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas.

"_Ani sunbae_" jawabku singkat berusaha menetralkan degupan ini

"Yasudah, _kajja_ kita pulang" serunya lalu menggenggam tanganku. Dia menautkan jari-jari mungilnya di jariku. Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir, rasa nyaman seolah dapat melindungiku.

Wookie POV end

Author POV

"Ini rumahku _sunbae_" Yesung memberhentikan mobil sport nya didepan rumah yang begitu mewah. "_Gomawo _sudah mengantarku pulang _sunbae_. Apa kau ingin mampir dahulu?" tawar Ryeowook

"Sama-sama Wookie" Yesung tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi dada Ryeowook berdegup kencang. "Terima kasih tawaranmu Wookie a~ mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir"

"Baiklah _sunbae_" Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Yesung. "Sekali lagi _gomawo sunbae"_

"_Ne_" Yesung masih setia dengan senyumnya. "Oh ya, Wookie. Kau jangan memanggil ku _sunbae_ ne? _Oppa_ saja"

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Baiklah sun..eh _oppa_"

"Aku pulang dulu Wookie" Yesung pamit pada Ryeowook

"Hati-hati oppa" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Yesung tak terlihat. Ryeowook berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Eommaaaa_!" teriak Ryeowook memecahkan kesunyian rumahnya mencari sosok sang _eomma_. Merasa terpanggil Choi Kibum pun berhenti menyiram pekarangan bunganya

"_Chagi_, kenapa kau berteriak seperi itu? Kau mau memecahkan seluruh kaca rumah dengan teriakkan mu?" tegur sang _eomma_ kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum tidak jelas

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan _eomma_"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa _chagi_?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam sepinggang Ryeowook.

"Apa aku punya penyakit dalam _eomma_?" tanya Ryeowook panic

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kibum menautkan alisnya. "Tidak ada _chagi_. Kau sakit?"

"_Ne eomma_. Dadaku berdegup kencang sekali. Aku rasa aku mempunyai sakit jantung kronis _eomma_" jawab Ryeowook memandang sendu _eomma_nya

"_MWO_?"

TBC

Chapter 2 datang... Tapi rasanya cerita semakin aneh. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff saya. Saya sebagai author sangat sangat bahagia ada yg membaca bahkan review. hiks T.T. Kalau masalh panjang cerita sebisa mungkin saya bikin di chap selanjutnya. Ini Sebenernya mau dijadiin OS, tapi pengen nyoba bikin per chap, jadi maaf kalo masih pendek-pendek. Terimakasih sarannya ^^  
Arigatou minna-san! huwaaaaa #tebarbungadidepankosan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author POV

"_MWO_?" Kibum kaget mendengar ucapan anak kesayangannya ini. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau merasakan itu _chagi_?" Kibum berusaha tenang dengan ucapan _aegya_nya ini. Dia merasa sepertinya dia yang jantungan

"Sejak aku bersama seorang _sunbae_ di kampusku _eomma_" jawab Wookie singkat. Mendengar itu Kibum terdiam dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa

"HAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Kibum lepas mendengar penuturan Wookie

"_Wae_? Kenapa _eomma_ malah tertawa? Aku merasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas waktu dia memandangku dan menggenggam tangan ku _eomma_! Aku akan mati karena hal itu! Kenapa _eomma_ malah tertawa?" Wookie mengoceh frustasi karena _eomma_nya. Melihat muka Wookie yang tertekuk, Kibum menghentikan tawanya

"_Chagiya_, kau tidak akan mati karena hal itu. _Eomma_ rasa anak _eomma_ sedang jatuh cinta" Kibum mengelus kembali kepala Wookie.

"Ja..jatuh cinta _eomma_?"

"_Ne chagi_, sama seperti waktu _eomma_ bertemu _appa_ dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang _eomma_ masih merasakannya jika sedang bersama _appa_ mu" Kibum tersenyum. "Siapa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta Wookie? Anak _eomma _sudah besar ternyata."

"_Eomma_ aku memang sudah besar" ujar Wookie tak terima pada perkataan sang_ eomma_ dan langsung naik kelantai dua, ke kamarnya. _Eomma_ nya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _aegya_ nya itu.

.

Wookie memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu putihnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur king size nya. Kasur itu besar tetapi terlihat penuh. Lihat saja boneka Winnie the Pooh yang bisa kita bilang besarnya ¾ badan Wookie dan boneka jerapah yang tingginya melebihi Wookie sendiri.

Author POV End

Wookie POV

Apa iya aku jatuh cinta pada Yesung _sunbae_? Eh _Ani_! Yesung _oppa_ seperti kata _eomma_?. Aku kembali mengingat disaat perjalanan dia mengantarku pulang

Flashback On

"Kau bisa bermain alat music Wookie?" tanyanya padaku memecah kesunyian yang tercipta sejak kami memasuki mobil hingga setengah jalan menuju ke rumahku

"Aku bisa memainkan piano _sunbae_. Tapi aku lebih mahir dalam hal memasak" jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku refleks mengepalkan tanganku ke udara. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa. Sadar akan tingkah konyolku, aku menarik tanganku dan menunduk. "_Mian sunbae_ kalau sudah bicara memasak aku terlalu bersemangat" kataku masih menunduk menyembunykian semburat merah tipis menahan malu.

"_Gwenchana_ Wookie a~. Aku lebih senang kau seperti itu" jawabnya singkat sambil mengacak rambutku. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan nyaman. Aku merasa semburat tipis itu menjadi sangat merah sekarang.

"Sekali-sekali mainlah keruang music" katanya sambil menarik tangannya yang tadi masih dikepalaku

"Ruang music? Kenapa _sunbae_? Aku kesana jika sedang ada kuliah yang hanya menyangkut alat music saja" jawab ku polos

"Kau ini mahasiswa jurusan music tapi tak pernah menyentuh ruang music kecuali jam kuliah. Aku rasa kau harus sesekali kesana. Coba kau mainkan sebuah piano disana. Nikmati setiap melodi yang keluar dari setiap tuts yang kau tekan. Rasakan melodi-melodi itu seakan dia mewakili hatimu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Dan akan menjadi hobby baru mu setelah memasak" ucapnya panjang lebar. Hingga tiba dirumahku

Flashback Off

Aku tersenyum mengingat setiap perkataannya. Apa besok aku coba kesana saja ya?

Wookie POV End

Author POV

Cerah pagi ini, secerah wajah tampan seorang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan dikoridor kampusnya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi malam mengingat kejadian yang dia lalui bersama _hoobae_ yang sejak pertama _hoobae _itu kuliah disini telah mengusik hatinya. Choi Ryeowook.

Sang _namja_ memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat bersih. Semua alat-alat music tersusun rapi. _Namja_ itu mendekat sebuah piano putih yang elegan yang berada didekat jendela ruang music itu. Dia mendudukkan diri didepan piano itu dan mulai menekan satu per satu tuts nya. Memainkan jari-jari mungilnya yang lincah. Menyerapi setiap melodi yang keluar dan permainannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan mulai bernyanyi

Yesung POV

Aku memejamkan mataku. Membayangkan dia ada disini bermain dan bernyanyi bersamaku.

/ _Geudae mam sogeneun (ever) sarangi eomneun geol (ever)  
Gidarim soge geudaewa geudaewa (I pray for you)  
Naui mam sogeneun (ever) modeun ge sarangin geol (ever)  
Ne sumgyeori nae mamsoge inneungeol (neol gidarineun geol)_

Nae mam soge sumswineun neol yeongwonhi I Love U  
Eonjena geudaereul geuriwohaneun geol  
Geu maneun naltteurui gieoktteulkkajido  
Nan ara neo mani sarangin geol

/

Love U More-Super junior

Krieet..

Aku menghentikan permainanku. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa beranjak dari dudukku, aku mengintip siapa yang datang. Kenapa mengintip? Karena seluruh tubuhku tertutup oleh besarnya piano ini. Aku terkejut melihatnya tersenyum kearah ku.

"Wookie.." panggilku pelan tanpa beranjak dari dudukku.

"Ternyata _oppa_ sudah disini lebih dulu. Kenapa _oppa_ berhenti bermain? Suaramu sangat merdu _oppa_" katanya sambil berjalan kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"_Ani_. Kau hanya membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganmu sepagi ini" ya aku benar-benar terkejut. Biasanya Wookie selalu datang lima menit sebelum jam kuliah nya dimulai. Dari mana aku tau? Hei. Aku sudah mengamatinya beberapa bulan ini.

"Haha. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang pagi _oppa_. Rekor pertamaku. Bahkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengira aku sakit gara-gara bangun sepagi ini" katanya sambil menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya didekat jendela. Dapat kulihat helai rambut halusnya diterbangkan oleh angin dari jendela itu.

"Haha, kau ini aneh-aneh saja" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berdiri disebalahnya. Dapat kucium wangi vanilla lembut dari tubuhnya. Membuatku tenang. "Lalu tumben kau ke ruang music? Kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Wookie. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Bukankah _oppa_ yang menyuruh sesekali untuk main kemari? Aku sedang mencobanya. Aku sudah lama tidak memainkan piano. Boleh aku memainkannya _oppa_?" dia berjalan kearah piano putih itu dan mulai memainkan jari lentiknya. "_Oppa_ dengarkan aku bernyanyi", pintanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yesung POV end

Author POV

Wookie memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Dia menatap Yesung sembari tersenyum kemudian mulai bernyanyi

/ _Eonjeyeottdeongenojee kee-eoknajee ana  
Jakkoo nae meoreega neoro eojeereopdeon sheejak  
Handoobeonssheek ddeo-oreudeon saenggak  
Jakkoo neureogaseo jogeum tanghwangseureoweon ee maeum  
Pyeoreeree aneel soo eettdago sasohan maeumeerago  
Naega nege jakkoo mareul haneunge eosaek'angeol_/

Yesung menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Wookie dan suara tenor yeoja mungil itu. Tanpa sadar dia mengikuti Ryeowook bernyanyi

/ _Sarangeegayo keudae nawa katdamyeon sheejageengayo  
Mamee jakkoo keudael saranghandaeyo  
Onsesangee teutdorok soreecheeneyo  
Wae eejeya teulleejyo_

Wookie berhenti memainkan pianonya dan menatap manic hitam Yesung. Yesung membalas tatapan Wookie lembut, lalu keduanya tersenyum dan mengakhiri lagu duet dadakan mereka.

_Seorol mannagee weehae eejeya sarang chajattdago_/

Perhaps Love-Ost Goong

"Suaramu indah Wookie" puji Yesung dan memberikan tepuk tangan. Dipuji seperti itu semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi Ryeowook

"_Gomawo_. Suaramu juga sangat bagus _oppa_. Pantas saja kau selalu ditunjuk untuk mewakili kampus kita, _oppa_" Wookie juga melemparkan sebuah pujian untuk Yesung. Suara _namja_ ini menenangkan baginya tapi dapat membuat debarannya didadanya semakin parah. Kedua nya terdiam cukup lama, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

BRAK..

Pintu ruang music terbuka dengan kasar, Yesung dan Wookie kaget mendengar hal itu, dan menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan melihat siapa pelaku yang membuka pintu itu dengan mengenaskan.

Dua pasang anak manusia yang sedari tadi setia mengikuti dan memperhatikan YeWook moment menampakkan wujudnya.. jreng jreeeng, KyuMin dan HaeHyuk menunjukkan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengintip YeWook moment, kita mundur beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Flashback On

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin turun dari mobil yang sudah sempurna diparkirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_, bukankah itu Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan _yeoja_ mungil yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri melewati lapangan dan memasuki gedung fakultas seni.

"Dimana Kyu? Wookie tidak akan pernah datang sepagi ini" sahut Sungmin mencari sosok yang Kyuhyun maksud

"Aku tak mungkin salah lihat, Minnie _noona_. Aku yakin itu Wookie. Tumben sekali datangnya pagi" kata Kyuhyun masih percaya _yeoja_ itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Mana mungkin Kyu. Dia kan paling susah bangun" Sungmin masih bersikeras bahwa itu bukan Ryeowook. Tentu saja. Terakhir dia dan Eunhyuk menginap dirumah Wookie, mereka hampir saja terlambat mengikuti kuliah pagi yang dimulai jam 08.00 waktu Korea. Sekarang lihat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.40, sedangkan jarak rumah Wookie ke kampus memakan waktu 15 menit. Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka telat. Dia lebih memilih kepagian daripada telat! Eunhyuk dan Wookie terlihat santai, Eunhyuk karena kelasnya dimulai jam 9, kalau Wookie memang sudah menjadi hukum kebiasaan baginya. Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi ketika mereka memasuki kampus sudah menunjukkan jam 8 tepat. Dan beruntung bagi mereka karena dosen yang seharusnya mengisi mata kuliah tidak dapat hadir.

Perdebatan kecil KyuMin tentang itu-Wookie-atau-bukan terhenti ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk memanggil mereka. Karena perdebatan tidak penting itu, mereka sampai tidak menyadari mobil Donghae yang memasuki parkiran kampus, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran HaeHyuk.

"Kalian selalu saja ribut hal tak penting begitu" kata Eunhyuk saat mereka berjalan bersama memasuki Fakultas seni tercinta mereka.

"Bukankah itu Wookie?" tiba-tiba Donghae mengeluarkan suara ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ mungil memasuki ruang music.

Sontak ketiga pasang mata itu mencari sosok yang dimaksud Donghae. "Ah benar itu Wookie" kata Eunhyuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertemu _dongsaeng_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tuh kan benar kataku. Itu Wookie, _noona_" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smrik_ nya

"Aish, baiklah baiklah" sahut Sungmin dengan wajah malas. "Tapi kenapa dia bisa datang sepagi ini ya? Apa dia sakit sehingga dia tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang?" Sungmin melihat jam tangan pink dipergelangan kirinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 07.00, sedangkan kuliah mereka baru mulai satu jam lagi

"_Molla_.. Kita lihat saja" sahut Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu berjalan cepat. Melihat HaeHyuk yang malah berdiri didepan pintu tanpa berniat untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat kedua sahabatnya malah seperti melihat hantu. Ketika Kyuhyun mau menggeser pintu itu, cepat-cepat ditahan oleh Donghae

"Lihat itu Kyu" Donghae menunjukkan YeWook yang berbicara akrab didekat jendela ruangan itu. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mengerti lalu mengikuti HaeHyuk yang sudah lebih dulu acara mari-mengintip-YeWook-moment.

Mereka terkekeh pelan melihat YeWook yang bernyanyi bersama. Suasana sudah sangat mendukung. Lagunya juga sudah sangat pas, tetapi setelah menyelesaikan bait lagu itu, YeWook terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merasa jengah karena tidak ada kemajuan, Kyuhyun dengan kasar membuka pintu itu kuat, hingga YeWook terlonjak kaget.

Flashback Off

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Yesung dengan suara sedikit tinggi. Yang ditanyai hanya semakin tersenyum tak jelas.

"Kalian sendiri? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun yang ditanya malah balik bertanya pada Yesung dan Wookie yang bersembunyi dibalik badan Yesung sedari tadi.

"Aa.. Ka.. kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. _Ne_, Wookie?" Wookie yang masih berada dibalik badan Yesung mengangguk kepala nya pelan. Namun Kyuhyun masih setia memberi tatapan penuh selidik beserta _evil smirk_ nya. Melihat hal itu, ketiga orang yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun kembali menahan tawanya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku ada janji dengan dekan. Maklum aku mahasiswa berbakat. Hahahaha" Yesung memecah kesunyian, lalu mengambil tas yang tadi dia letakkan disudut ruangan. "_Chingudeul_, duluan ya" Yesung keluar dari ruang music sambil melambaikan tangan. Tinggallah seorang yeoja mungil yang ketakutan karena ditinggal.

'Mati aku!' gumam Wookie dalam hati. "_Chingudeul_ aku juga duluan ya" dengan cepat Wookie meninggalkan keempat temannya yang menatapnya seperti orang kelaparan. Namun dia kalah cepat dari Donghae.

"Choi Ryeowook, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

"Sepertinya sekarang ada sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami Choi Ryeowook" kali ini Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat kearah Wookie. Lalu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukkan pose berpikir, "Atau…." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum yang membuat Wookie bergidik ngeri. "Atau bisa kita panggil kau dengan KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Blush. Kedua pipi Wookie mengeluarkan semburat merah. Wookie lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sontak keempat temannya tertawa keras melihat adegan itu. Sungmin lalu menarik Wookie untuk keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun yang niatnya tadi ingin mengikut ditahan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eits! Kalian tidak boleh ikut. Ini urusan para _yeoja_" kata Eunhuk lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka menyusul Sungmin dan Wookie yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Urusan para_ yeoja_? Huu" kesal Donghae setelah tak melihat lagi ketiga _yeoja_ itu

"Biarkan saja _hyung_, kita juga punya urusan para _namja_" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah koridor yang dilewati Yesung tadi. Seakan mengerti maksud _dongsaeng_nya, Donghae tersenyum lalu berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

_Yeoja_ Side

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu sepakat untuk tidak mengikuti jadwal kuliah pagi ini. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu duduk diberhadapan terpisahkan oleh meja bundar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tempat yang sepi, bahkan hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang mengisi bangku-bangku kosong itu. Ditengah-tengah puluh ribuan buku. Ya. Mereka berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau beritahu pada kami Wookie?" Sungmin menatap _dongsaeng_nya ini sambil tersenyum. Wookie masih tetap dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Wookie a~, apa kau menyukai Yesung _sunbae_?" tanya Sungmin telak dan kembali membuat Wookie kembali memerah dan semakin menunduk lebih dalam.

"Aish! Apa kepalamu tidak sakit dari tadi terus menunduk Wookie?" kata Eunhyuk yang mulai bosan dengan sikap malu-malu Wookie. Wookie pun menganggkat kepalanya, mungkin dia juga pegal, haha.

"Uhm, aku tidak tau _eon_. Tapi setiap didekatnya membuat dadaku terus bergemuruh. Bahkan kemarin saat aku bercerita dengan _eomma_, _eomma _malah menertawaiku" kata Wookie memandang kedua _eonni_nya

"Kibum _ahjumma_ menertawaimu?" tanya mereka bingung

"_Ne eon_. Kemarin Yesung _oppa_ mengantarku pulang dan dadaku masih terus berdetak cepat. Aku kira aku mempunyai penyakit dalam yang kronis. Ketika aku bercerita tentang Yesung _oppa_, _eomma_ langsung tertawa dan _eomma_ bilang aku tidak sakit melainkan jatuh cinta" Wookie menutup ceritanya dan langsung ditertawai oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Namun tawa mereka langsung berenti karena petugas perpustakaan memperingati mereka.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Wookie" kata Eunhyuk gemas lalu mencubit kedua pipi Wookie.

"_Appo_! _Eon_, lepaskaan" Wookie menjerit pelan sambul berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Euhnyuk dari kedua pipinya

"Benar kata _ahjumma_. Kau itu jatuh cinta Wookie. Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yesung _sunbae_" kata Sungmin mantap sambil melihat Wookie. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan terkadang aku menjadi salah tingkah dan melakukan hal konyol" lanjut Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku nanti akan seperti itu _eon_? Didekatnya saja aku sudah sangat malu apalagi sampai aku bertingkah konyol didepannya. Hah!" kata Wookie lalu menumpukan kedua lengan keatas meja dan menyanggah kepala mungilnya. Melihat itu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum

"Semua yang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta pasti akan seperti itu Wookie. Bahkan bisa saja disebut gila. Bayangkan saja ketika kita sendiri lalu membayangkan orang yang kita cinta kita pasti akan langsung tersenyum dengan sendirinya" jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Wookie pelan.

"BabyWook, aku akan mendukung cinta pertama mu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ketaas. Melihat tingkah konyol Eunhyuk Wookie dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aku juga akan mendukungmu Wookie a~. Aku rasa Yesung _sunbae_ bukanlah orang yang jahat. Yaah walaupun dari cerita yang kudengar dari Kyunnie terkadang sifatnya suka menjadi aneh. Hehe. _Kajja_ kita kekantin aku sudah sangat lapar" Sungmin pun menarik kedua temannya meninggalkan perpustakaan besar itu.

.

_Namja_ Side

Diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan para _yeoja_. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat tampan menyusuri koridor kampus menuju taman yang sangat luas dan teduh tepat dibelakang kampusnya. _Namja_ itu duduk menghadap danau buatan yang ada ditaman itu.

"Maafkan aku dengan tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkanmu sendiri BabyWook. Hah!" dia menghelakan nafas nya berat.

"Mereka tak bisa melihat moment indah ya?" tanyanya bermonolog sendiri.

"Padahal baru kali ini aku mendapat moment yang pas. Setelah sekian lama aku mengagumi sosoknya. Wajah mungilnya, bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya rambut hitam panjang yang sangat halus itu. Bahkan sekarang aku tau aroma tubuhnya, vanilla. Benar-benar suatu karya Tuhan yang indah. Semua yang ada didirinya membuat seluruh hatiku terpikat padanya. Suara indahnya bak seorang dewi yang bernyanyi. Melodi-melodi yang mengalun terasa begitu sempurna. Hah. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya, apa dia kan menerimaku? Dia baru bertemu denganku kemarinkan? Pasti dia akan mengira aku orang gila. Argh! Kau membuatku benar-benar gila Choi Ryeowook" namja bernama Yesung pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya terkekeh geli.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa menjadi penyair kalau kau mendeskripsikan Wookie _noona_ ku seperti itu. Hahaha" kata Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Yesung, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertawa semakin keras.

"YA! Sejak kapan kalian disini?" teriak Yesung kaget dengan kehadiran mereka

"Sejak kau berkata 'Setelah sekian lama aku mengagumi sosoknya. Wajah mungilnya, bib….'" Donghae yang menirukan kata-kata Yesung tadi pun menghentikan kalimatnya karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Yesung.

Melihat kelakuan Yesung dan Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Seperti anak kecil. "_Hyung_ lepakan Hae _hyung_ jika kau masih ingin bersama Wookie atau kau akan terkena kutukan monkey dari Hyukkie _noona_" ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae sudah seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

Mendengar itu Yesung langsung menarik tangannya dan Donghae menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "YA! _Hyung_ kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku" protes Donghae. Sang pelaku hanya bisa memasang senyum kura-kuranya dan kembali duduk ke posisi semula

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yesung

"Hmm.." sahut Yesung tanpa menoleh menghadap lawan bicaranya

"Kau menyukai Wookie?"

"_Ne_ Kyu. Bukan suka. Cinta Kyu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya" sahut Yesung mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

"Kalau begitu kau harus meminta ijin dariku, _hyung_"

"Heh? Buat apa aku minta ijin darimu. Lebih baik aku minta ijin kepada orang tua Wookie untuk langsung menikahkan aku dengannya"

"Kau langsung mau menikah dengan Wookie, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah bingungnya

"Ne Hae a~" kata Yesung tersenyum makin lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya

CTAK

"Ya! _Appo_.." ringis Yesung memegang kepala besarnya mendapat jitakan dari Kyuhyun

"Kau ini _hyung_. Aku tak akan melepaskan sepupu polos ku padamu jika kau tak minta ijin dari ku. Apalagi kau langsung menikahinya. Kau akan ku potong-potong dan daging mu akan aku berikan pada kucing _eomma_ sebagai makanannya" Khyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya sambil memberikan tatapan horror pada Yesung

"Baiklah" kata Yesung pasrah. "Kyu, bolehkah aku menjadi _namjaching_u dari sepupumu, Choi Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan diikuti oleh helaan nafas lega dari Yeung.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" membuat Yesung menegang

"Apa harus ada syaratnya Kyu?" Yesung mulai khawatir. Takut Kyuhyun memberi syarat yang tak bisa dilakukannya dan membuat dirinya jauh dari WookieNYA!. Tapi apapun syarat itu pasti akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan WookieNYA! Pasti!

"Kau harus mentraktir kami, _hyung_. Karena besok hari sabtu dan kita libur, lebih baik kita bermain ke Lotte World, dan kau harus membayarkan semuanya _hyung_" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Horeee! Kita akan ke Lotte World!" teriak Donghae senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Benar-benar psangan yang cocok dengan Eunhyuk. Hehe

"_Ne, arraseo arraseo_" Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan

"Karena disana ada 2PM yang sedang _show hyung_. Wookie sangat mengaggumi mereka"

"Benar Kyu. Hyukkie juga berkata kalau 2PM akan manggung disana. Dia ingin sekali melihat Taecyeon yang sedang nge-_rap_. Katanya terlihat begitu seksi. Padahalkan aku juga bisa nge-_rap_. Bahkan aku lebih seksi dari Taecyeon itu" kata Donghae memasang muka cemberut yang membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun _sweatdrop _memandang Donghae.

"_Kajja_ kita kekantin _hyung_. Kita menyusul para _yeoja_. Minnie _noona _ada disana" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya.

.

Author POV

Kantin masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiwa disana yang mengisi beberapa bangku. Terlihat tiga yeoja manis dan tiga namja tampan sedang menyantap makanan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

"Hae _chagiii_. Aaaaaa~" terlihat Eunhyuk yang menyuapkan makanan kepada Donghae dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun pun bermanja pada Sungmin. "Minnie_ noona_ suapin Kyuuu~" kata Kyuhyun manja. Membuat semua yang ada disitu mentapa Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jika dia berada didepan Sungmin kelakuannya bisa mengalahkan anak berumur 5 tahun! Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya dan menyuapi Kyuhyun saying.

Yesung dan Wookie hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kedua pasangan yang ada disebelah meraka. Mereka hanya saling melirik secara diam-diam. Yesung melirik kearah Wookie tanpa disadari Wookie. Begitu pula dengan Wookie, melirik Yesung diam-diam. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka tersenyum canggung dan menundukkan kepala mereka, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercipta di wajah mereka.

"_Chagi_, besok Yesung _hyung_ akan mentraktir kita ke Lotte World loh. Bukankah kemarin kau ingin kesana karena 2PM sedang manggung?" kata Donghae yang mencairkan suasana canggung tadi

Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar dan menghadap kearah Yesung. "Benarkan itu _sunbae_?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan

"_Ne_, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua" kata Yesung memberikan senyum simpulnya

"Kau dengar itu Wookie a~. Aku bisa melihat Taecyon _oppa_ manggung. Kau juga bisa melihat Wooyoung _oppa_!" teriak Eunhyuk senang dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Wookie yang duduk disebelahnya.

"_Gomawo_ _sunbae_" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sudah mengetahui hal ini dari Kyuhyun, karena tadi Kyuhyun mengirim pesan padanya. "Aku akan mendandani Wookie agar dia terlihat sangat manis. _Ne_ Hyukkie?" Sungmin lalu menatap Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk pun menganggukan kepalanya cepat

"Kalua begitu kami akan menginap dirumah uri Wookie. Boleh ya Wookie? Kami akan menyiapkan semuanya" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Wookie dan Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk dengan permintaan _eonnie _nya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menjemput kalian dirumah Wookie saja. Kebetulan besok _appa_ dan _eomma_ mau main kesana. _Eomma_ sudah sangat merindukan Kibum _ahjumma_" Kyuhyun mengiyakan

"Oke, besok kita kan menjemput kalian jam 8. _Kajja _Hyukkie _chagi_, kita masih ada latihan" kata Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk. "_Chingudeul_ kami duluan yaa" Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengucapkan nya bersamaan lalu meninggalkan mereka

"Kita juga masih ada kelas. Kami duluan _hyung_" Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejak Donghae dan Eunhyuk diikuti Sungmin dan Wookie.

"_Ne_" kata Yesung singkat sambil melihat punggung Wookie yang semakin menjauh. Ternyata Wookie membalikkan badan mungilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Wookie, hingga _yeoja_ mungilnya tak lagi terlihat.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta BabyWook" ucap Yesung kembali bermonolog sendiri dikantin yang sepi itu

TBC

Chingu, ini udah update. Makasih semuanya yang udah review.  
Apa ini udah panjang? hhe  
Maaf cerita makin aneh aja  
Gomawo yang udah review. sekali lagi Gomawoo *bow bareng Wookie oppa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author POV

Malam ini dikediaman keluarga Choi sangat berisik. Terutama dikamar bernuansa ungu putih itu. Terlihat kedua _yeoja _manis yang sedang asik membongkar lemari besar yang ada dikamar itu.

"Wookie, aku akan membuat Yesung _sunbae_ terpesona dengan kemanisanmu yang terlewat batas itu" kata Sungmin tanpa menatap Wookie masih asik dengan kegiatannya bersama Eunhyuk, mari-mencari-baju-cari-lemari-Wookie.

"Tapi apa Yesung _oppa _juga menyukakiku _eon_? Saat dikantin saja dia tak menatapku, berbicara padaku pun tidak. Hah" kata Wookie yang duduk diatas kasurnya menghela nafasnya berat sambil memeluk boneka Wiine the Poohnya menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya

"Dia hanya malu Wookie a~" sahut Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu kenapa kenapa tadi tak kau saja yang memulai percakapan dengannya?" lanjutnya

"Aku malu _eon_"

"Sama dengannya Wookie a~. dia juga pasti merasa canggung" Sungmin membenarka kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Nah, bagaimana kau memakai ini Wookie?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat dress berwarna pink

"Miinie a~ itu terlalu formal" kata Eunhyuk melihat dress yang diangkat Sungmin. "Ini saja" lanjutnya sambil menganggkat sebuah kaos berwarna biru bergambar Doraemon.

"Ya! Nanti dikira Yesung _sunbae_ menculik anak orang kalau Wookie menggunakan baju itu" protes Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Daripada menggunakan dress seperti itu" Eunhyuk tak kalah protes dari Sungmin. Melihat kedua _eonnie_ nya berdebat Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun perdebatan kecil itu mengundang kehadiran kedua orang tua Wookie. Kibum membuka pintu kamar anak nya dan masuk begitu saja diikuti Siwon. Melihat kamar _uri_ _aegya_ nya berantakan seperti ini membuat alis mereka bertaut sempurna

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Siwon melihat kamar yang biasanya sangat rapi menjadi seperti kapal pecah begini

"Begini _ahjussi_, besok Wookie diajak kencan dengan sunbae di kampus kami. Kami membantu Wookie mencari baju yang pas untuk dipainya besok. Tapi Minnie malah menyuruh Wookie menggunakan dress itu" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kearah dress yang dipegang Sungmin. Mendengar itu membuat Kibum tersenyum manis kepada anaknya yang tertunduk malu.

"Maksud kalian _sunbae_ yang hampir memmbuat _uri_ Wookie mengira ia sakit jantung itu?" tanya Kibum menggoda sang _aegya _yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar yang Kibum katakan. Kenapa Siwon ikut tertawa? Kibum menceritakan kembali yang dia dengar dari Wookie saat pulang dari lokasi syuting kemarin malam. Padahal tubuhnya suda begitu lelah, tetapi mendengar cerita itu dia tertawa sangat keras melupakan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Biar _ahjumma_ membantu kalian, _ne_? kata Kibum lalu mendekat kepada kedua yeoja yang berdiri didepan lemari besar itu.

"_Ne ahjumma_" sahut mereka bersamaan

"Bummie jangan lama-lama _ne_? Kau juga harus memanjakan suamimu yang sangat tampan ini" kata Siwon jahil.

"_Appa_! Apa_ appa_ tak malu mengatakan itu disini. Disini ada aku, Minnie _eonni_ dan Hyukkie _eonni_ appa!" protes Wookie

"Haha. _Appa_ hanya bercanda Wookie _chagi_. Mana mungkin _appa_ melakukannya. Bukankah besok Han _hyung_ dan Chullie _nonna_ akan kemari. Kalau besok mereka melihat _eomma_ mu kelelahan Han _hyung_ takkan segan-segan menyuruh adik kesayangangnya ini untuk pulang ke China bersamanya. Bahkan _appa_ rasa _appa_ akan dijadikan Chullie _noona_ makanan Heebum" tawa Siwon sambil meninggal kamar _aegya_ nya

Sepeninggalan Siwon, mereka mulai membongkar kembali lemari Wookie. Wookie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kembali melihat sudah sepertiga isi lemari Wookie keluar dari lemarinya.

.

Berbeda dengan kediaman keluarga Choi yang sibuk dengan urusan baju. Dikediaman keluarga Kim sedang heboh dengan kedatangan teman lama dari Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin dan Kim Jung So a.k.a Leeteuk.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Teukkie _eonni_" kata seorang wanita paruh baya memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya lainnya

"Aku juga merindukkanmu Chullie a~" mereka berpelukan cukup lama didepan pintu. Hingga Kangin mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka masih berada didepan pintu

"_Chagiya_, persilakan mereka masuk dahulu" kata Kangin mengingatkan istrinya. Sang istri melepas pelukannya lalu menarik Cho Heechul untuk masuk ke kediamannya.

"Masuklah Han. Kau taukan jika mereka sudah bertemu semua akan mereka lupakan, termasuk kita" kata Kangin yang melihat seorang Cho Hangeng dan _namja_ tampan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Hangeng hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti Kangin menyusul istri mereka yang sudah masuk duluan. Tak lupa seorang _namja_ megikuti juga langkah sang _appa_.

Mereka duduk dan bercerita dalam suasana hangat yang tercipta. Dan dapat dilihat bahwa kedua _yeoja _paruh baya itu bercerita seperti ahjumma ahjumma bergosip didepan rumah saat sore hari.

"Chullie a~, ini Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukkie yang melihat namja tampan yang duduk disebelah Hangeng

"Ne , eon. Dia itu titisan Lucifer eon. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" jawab Heechul membuat mereka semua tertawa, sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu dia benar-benra keturunan mu Chullie a~" kata Kangin disela tawanya. "Aku prihatin denganmu Han. Sekarang kau mempunyai dua orang utusan Lucifer dirumahmu". Hangeng hanya tertawa menanggapi nya. Bahkan Heechul sekarang juga mengikuti Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya karena tak mendapat pembelaan dari sang suami

"Kau sangat tampan Kyu" puji Teukkie yang sudah berhenti tertawa

"_Gomawo ahjumma_" kata Kyuhyun mendengar pujian itu

"Kau sudah kuliah?" tanya Kangin

"_Ne ahjussi_. Aku kuliah di SM University"

"Wah. Kebetulan sekali _uri aegya_ yang _ppabo_ itu juga kuliah disana. Kau dijurusan apa Kyu?"

"Fakulatas Seni jurusan music _ahjussi_" jawab Kyuhyun sopan

"Wah. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan" sahut Teukkie kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne eon_. Bahkan _aegya_ Siwon dan Kibum juga kuliah dan satu jurusan dengan Kyu" kata Heechul tersenyum pada Teukkie

"Ternyata _uri aegya_ tumbuh dengan cepat ne?" Teukkie membalas senyum Heechul yang menampakkan senyum malaikatnya

"Kau sudah semester berapa Kyu?" tanya Kangin lagi

"Sekarang semester 3 _ahjussi_"

"Benarkah? Berarti kau _hoobae_ dari si _ppabo_ itu" kata Kangin. "Sungie sekarang sudah semester 5" lanjutnya. "Sungie a~, turunlah kebawah ada _hoobae_ mu disini" teriak Kangin dari lantai bawah

"_Eon_, besok kami akan berkunjung kerumah Bummi, apa kau mau ikut? Dia pasti akan senang melihatmu. Dia juga sangat merindukkan mu _eon_" kata Heechul yang mendapat anggukan dari Teukkie.

"Besok kami akan menjemput kalian _ne_?" kata Hangeng. "_Gomawo Han_" kata Teukkie. Lalu Teukkie dan Heechul kembali bergosip ria.

Kangin yang melihat anaknya turun pun kembali berteriak. "Sungie a~, kalau kau tak turun, _appa_ akan menyeretmu keluar dari kamarmu" setelah berteriak terdengar seseorang berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan merintih kesakitan

"Argh! _Appo_" dengan sukses namja itu jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya karena melompati tiga-tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

Mendengar itu sontak semua menoleh kepada sumber suara dan tertawa melihat hal itu. Yang ditertawai hanya menunjukkan senyum kura-kuranya. Tapi terganti dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di ruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kin Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung. Kyu tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hanya melirik kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini anakmu _eon_? Wah sangat tampan" puji Heechul sembari medekat kearah Yesung

Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kim Jong Woon _imnida_" sambil membugkukkan badan 90 derajat. Heechul yang gemas dengan Yesung mencubit kedua pipi chubby namja itu, membuat dia meringis

"_Ahjumma_,_ appo_" kata Yesung pelan. Heechul pun melepas cubitan dan tersenyum melihat namja itu mengelus pipinya yang merah karena ulahnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Hangeng yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari kedua _namja_ muda itu.

"Ternyata dunia itu memang sempit ya" kata Teukkie mendapat anggukan dari Heechul juga

"Yasudah kalian mainlah dikamar Yesung" kata Kangin menyuruh kedua namja muda itu naik keatas. Mereka pun menuruti peritah Kangin dengan patuh.

.

Yesung POV

Aku kaget sekali melihat Kyuhyun berada dirumahku, bahkan sekaang dia bersamaku di kamarku. Aish! Jangan sampai dia melihta koleksi foto Wookie yang kuambil diam-diam

"Aku tak menyangka kau anak Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Teukkie _ahjumma_, _hyung_" katanya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sejak kami berada di balkon kamarku.

"Aku juga kaget Kyu" sahutku singkat sambil memandang kearah langit malam kota Seoul yang dipenuhi bintang. Seandainya saja saat ini aku bersama Wookie.

"Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan _hyung_" tiba-tiba dia menyenggol lenganku smabil mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ nya

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu? Aku sungguh malu. Hah" aku kembali menghela nafas berat. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas berat hari ini.

"Tenang saja_ hyung_. Lakukan menurut kata hatimu" aku melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum mengerikan itu. "Aku dulu juga mendapat Minnie _noona _dengan mengikuti kata hatiku" lanjutnya lalu memandangi bintang yang bertaburan itu

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku menoleh kan kepalaku. Aku meliha eomma tersenyum. "Kyu, sudah waktunya pulang Chullie dan Hangeng sudah menunggumu didepan". Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _eomma_ dan beranjak dari balkon dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah mengatar kepulangan keluarga Cho itu, aku berniat kembali kekamarku. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak menuju lantai dua, aku berhenti dan berkata pada _eomma_ dan _appa_

"_Appa_, _eomma_, besok aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku ke Lotte World" kataku dan diiyakan oleh kedua orang tuaku dengan anggukan.

"Kami juga besok akan pergi kerumah teman lama kami Sungie. Bersama Chullie _ahjumma_" sahut eomma dari lantai bawah. Mendengar itu aku juga menganggukan kepalaku lalu memasuki kamarku.

Yesung POV end

.

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi kota Seoul. Seorang _namja_ tampan menggunakan celana jeans biru tua dengan kaus putih serta jaket kulit berwarna coklat membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Yesung mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul menuju rumah Wookie.

Setibanya dirumah Wookie, Yesung sudah melihat mobil Kyuhyun dan Donghae terparkir rapi dihalaman rumah Wookie. Yesung pun memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil Kyuhyun. Yesung pun turun dan menekan bel rumahnya. Kyuhyun lah yang membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Yesung masuk.

"Wookie dimana Kyu?" tanya Yesung mencari sosok yeoja mungil itu

"Sedari tadi belum keluar dari kamarnya bersama Minnie _noona_, _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengaggukkan kepala mengerti.

Mereka sudah berada diruang keluarga milik keluarga Choi itu. Disana sudah ada Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae. Melihat kedatangan yesung, Kibum dan Siwon memberikan snyum kepada namja tampan itu. Yesung membalas tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jong Woon _imnida_. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ bisa memanggilku Yesung" kata Yesung sambil membungkkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Dia sangat tampan Woonie. Pantas saja _uri aegya_ jatuh cinta padanya" kata Kibum sambil memperhatikan _namja_ yang memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Siwon menganggung mengiyakan perkataan istrinya

Mereka lalu mengobrol ringan diruang keluarga itu. Suasana hangat terlihat disana. Hingga suara bel pintu depan berbunyi kembali.

"Biar aku yang buka" kata Siwon menghentikan langkah _buttler_ yang akan membukakan pintu.

"_OMO_! Siwonnie, kau terlihat semakin tampan saja" teriak Heechul ketika melihat Siwon yang membukakan pintu

"Benar Chullie a~. Kau bahkan sangat tinggi sekarang Siwonnie" kini Teukkie yang berteriak

"Hahaha, Teukkie _noona_ dan Chullie _noona_ bisa saja" kata Siwon. "Silakan masuk _noona_, _hyung_" Siwon mempersilakan tamunya masuk sambil tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya yang dalam.

Mereka menuju ruang keluarga, dimana Kibum sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Melihat kedua _eonni_nya, dia berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk mereka bersamaan.

"Bummie a~ _bogoshippeo_" teriak Teukkie dan Heechul bersamaan

"_Nado eon_" kata kibum yang masih memeluk kedua _eonni_nya. Lagi-lagi suami mereka dibiarkan menganggur melihat tingkah para istri mereka.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Teukie berhenti pada seorang namja yang duduk diruang keluarga itu. "Sungie?" tanya Teukkie memastikan bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Merasa terpanggil dengan suara yang sangat familiar, sang empunya nama menoleh kearah yang memanggil.

"_Eomma_?" tanya Yesung kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya berda dirumah Wookie

"Jadi dia anakmu _noona_?" tanya Siwon pada Teukki

"_Ne_. Dia anak kami Wonnie" jawab Kangin

"Jadi anak _eonni_ yang membuat _uri _Wookie mempunyai sakit jantung? Ckckck. Ternyata kita akan menjadi besan secepat ini _eon_" kata Kibum sambil memeluk Teukkie. Teukkie hanya memandang bingung pada Kibum

"Apa maksudmu Bummie a~?" tanya Heechul yang juga merasa bingung

"_Uri _Wookie kemarin mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seorang _sunbae_ dikampus nya dan hari ini mereka akan pergi bersama" jawab Kibum yang mendapat senyum penuh arti dari semua orang yang ada disana. Kecuali Yesung yang tertunduk malu

Tiba-tiba kepala mereka menoleh bersama melihat ketiga orang _yeoja_ manis terus dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menggunakan rok mini berwarna putih degan kaus putih yang ditutupi balzer berwarna pink, serta rambutnya yang panjang digerainya, tak lupa high heels 3 centi berwarna putih yang membuat kakinya tampak anggun. Donghae pun menatap kagum pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggunakan rok mini hitam dipadu kemeja casual berwarna biru muda serta rambutnya yang diikat kesamping menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna hitam, menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ tomboy namun tak meninggalkan kesan feminine nya. Diantara mereka terlihat _yeoja_ mungil yang menggunakan sweater yang terlihat kebesaran berwarna merah maroon dan menggunakan hot pants berwarna putih serta septau kets berwarna merah, rambutnya tergerai indah dihiasi bando berwarna putih. Membuat Yesung tersnyum melihat yeoja itu.

"Wookie a~ kemari" kata Kibum memanggil anaknya. Wookie pun berjalan mendekati Kibum. "Perkenalkan ini Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Teukkie _ahjumma_"

Wookie pun membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Choi Ryeowook _imnida_. Senang bertemu kalian _ahjumma_, _ahjussi_". Wookie pun tersenyum kepada keduanya

"_Omoo_~. Kau lucu sekali Wookie a~" kata Teukkie menghampiri Wookie dan memeluk yeoja mungil itu. "Sungie benar-benar pintar memilih pendamping hidupnya" mendengar perkataan itu membuat ketiga yeoja muda itu bingung.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bingung membisikkan bahwa Teukkie _ahjumma_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_ adalah orang tua Yesung. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Melihat kebingungan Wookie, Kibum mengelus kepala Wookie sayang dan berkata, "Mereka orang tua dari Yesung _oppa_ mu Wookie a~"

BLUSH

Mendengar perkataan sang _eomma, _terlihat semburat merah dari kedua pipi Wookie.

"_Ne_, Wookie a~. Sekarang kau bisa memangilku _eomma_" kata Teukkie semangat masih dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie

"Heh?" teriak Wookie dan Yesung bersamaan

"Sekarang kau juga bisa memanggilku _appa_ Yesung" kata Siwon tersenyum pada _namja_ yang masih membuat tampang tak percaya itu

Author POV end

Wookie POV

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengar pagi ini. Bahkan saat ini aku masih syok. Yesung _oppa_ pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan ku. Kami sudah menuju ke Lotte World setelah bepamitan kepada orang tua kami. Hanya aku dan Yesung _oppa_ dimobil ini. Karena masing-masing membawa mobil. Namun suasana canggung terasa dimobil Yesung oppa. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Aku melirik kearah Yesung oppa yang berada di kursi kemudi. Dia sangat tampan hari ini. Cara berpakaian yang simple namun menambah ketampanannya. Aku terus memliriknya diam-diam.

"Kau terpesona dengan ketampanan ku Wookie?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku. Aish! _Ppaboya_ Wookie a~, dia sadarkan kau meliriknya terus dari tadi. Aku merutuki perbuatanku.

Wookie POV end

Author POV

Ketiga mobil sport itu sudah terparkir di halaman parkir Lotte World. Semuanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki taman bermain itu. Yesung dan Wookie terlihat canggung berjalan beriringan. Berbeda dengan kedua pasangan yang berjalan didepan mereka. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat mesra.

"Wookie a~ ayo kita naik itu" teriak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan sambil menunjuk kearah roller coaster didepan mereka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wookie, kedua _yeoja_ bermarga sama itu menariknya dan berlari menuju roller coaster itu. Ketiga _namja_ tampan kita hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah para _yeojachingu_ mereka.

Tak lupa tujuan awal mereka untuk melihat konser 2PM disini. Ketika 2PM membawaka lagu 'Hands Up', Wookie dan Eunhyuk langsung loncat-loncat mengikuti hentakan lagu itu.

"Huwaaa, Taecyeon _oppa_ benar-benar seksiiii" puji Eunhyuk sambil mengingat ketika 2PM membawa lagu 'Heartbeat' dan dimana bagian Taecyeon yang merobek kaus yang dipakainya. Tanpa melihat perubahan muka Donghae yang cemberut karena _yeojachingu_nya memuji _namja _lain

"Wooyoung oppa juga sangatt lucuu. Kyaa!" teriak Wookie tak kalah hebohnya

Setelah melihat konser itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menaiki wahana-wahana yang ekstrim hingga membuat mereka kelelahan dan terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia disana.

"Sekarang kita kerumah hantu _ne_?" kata Eunhyuk yang sepertinya rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana dan menunjuk kearah rumah hantu

"Aku lelah _eon_" lirih Wookie yang masih terduduk. "Lagi pula ini sudah sore" sambungnya

Eunhyuk mem-pout bibirnya kesal. Melihat itu Donghae pun menarik tangan Eunhyuk. "_Kajja _kita saja yang kesana". Wajah Eunhyuk pun berubah ceria

Sepeninggalan mereka, Sungmin mengajak Kyu untuk pergi kesebuah toko boneka yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie yang masih duduk bangku itu. Suasana canggung kembali tercipta.

"Wookie a~, bagaimana sebelum pulang kita naik bianglala itu" tawar Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana

"_Ne oppa_" ternyata Wookie setuju dan mereka pun menaikki bianglala itu.

Didalam bianglala pun mereka masih terdiam. Tak tau apa yang harus mereka katakan. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya Yesung memangil Wookie yang duduk dihadapannya yang terpeona dengan langit kota Seoul yang sekarang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Wookie a~" panggil Yesung

"_Ne oppa_?" jawab Wookie menolehkan kepalanya pada Yesung

'Ayo Yesung katakan sekarang. _Hwaiting_!' katanya dalam hati. "Wookie a~, _oppa_ tau kita baru kenal dua hari yang lalu, tapi _oppa_ tak bisa berbohong pada hati_ oppa_ sendiri. _Oppa_ jatuh cinta padamu Wookie a~, jika kau bertanya alasannya, _oppa_ sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Semakin _oppa_ mencari, semakin besar pula cinta _oppa_ padamu. _Saranghae_ Choi Ryeowook. Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ dari Kim JongWoon ini?" tanya Yesung yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya

Wookie yang melihat Yesung menghampiri Yesung yang duduk didepannya. Berdiri didepan Yesung. Wookie menangkupkan kedua tangan mungil dikedua pipi Yesung yang membuat manic hitam Yesung menatap manic caramel Wookie.

"Kalau kau menunduk begitu, mana bisa aku melihat keseriusan mu padaku _oppa_" kata Wookie lalu tersenyum lembut pada namja didepannya ini

"Aku sungguh malu Wookie. Dan aku takut kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" sahut Yesung yang masih menatap manic caramel itu lekat.

Wookie masih tersenyum lembut pada Yesung. "_Oppa_ mau tau jawabanku?" tanya Wookie yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat Yesung

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu _oppa_" Wookie masih diposisinya memandang lekat manic hitam Yesung, menghela nafas panjang dan kembali tersenyum. "Ada seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta _oppa_. Dia memiliki mata dengan manic hitam yang indah, yang membuatku seolah menjadi tawanan manicnya itu, mempunyai genggaman hangat saat dia menggenggam erat tanganku, memberiku rasa aman didekatnya, memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, sehingga mampu membuatku cemburu jika ada _yeoja_ lain melihatnya, aku hanya ingin wajah itu menjadi milikku sendiri, serta suara yang indah yang mampu mengeluarkan melodi indah membuatku terpikat…" Wookie menggantungkan kata-katanya. Lalu dia menarik Yesung agar namja itu berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Wookie memeluk tubuh _namja_ itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang namja. Yesung hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Wookie

"Bahkan sekarang aku hanya ingin KAU menjadi milikku seorang _oppa_" Wookie melanjutkan kata-katanya masih sambil memeluk Yesung erat

"Jadi orang kau maksud tadi _oppa_ Wookie a~?" tanya Yesung tak percaya mendengar ucpan yeoja mungil yang masih memeluknya erat. Wookie hanya mengangguk didada Yesung. Lalu Yesung pun membalas memeluk Wookie

"_Saranghae_ Wookie a~. _Jeongmal saranghae_" kata Yesung sembari terenyum mengangakt wajah mungil Wookie menatap wajahnya

"_Nado oppa_, _Nado saranghae_" sahut Wookie dan memberikan senyum termanisnya. Yesung memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Wookie dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung diwajahnya. Wookie menutup matanya saat bibir Yesung menempel pada bibirnya. Langit sore itu seperti menjadi saksi bisu dari sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai itu.

.

Setelah mereka turun dari bianglala itu. HaeHyuk dan KyuMin tersenyum melihat mereka saling menautkan tangan.

"Akhirnya tak sia-sia kita kesini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menganggkat kedua tangannya meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang lelah itu

"_Ne_ Kyu" sahut Eunhyuk yang berada didalam rangkulan Donghae sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_nya

"Sekarang saatnya kita pulaang" kali ini Sungmin melangkah menuju parkiran sambil menarik Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Wookie saling berpandangan dan saling tersenyum manis. Yesung mendekaktkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Wookie

"Sepertinya aku jadi ingin secepatnya menikahimu BabyWook _chagiyaa_~" kata Yesung yang sukses membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Wookie

"_MWO?_" teriak Wookie membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Yesung menarik tanagan Wookie menuju parkiran dan tersenyum simpul yang tak dapat dilihat Wookie

TBC or END?

.

.

Gimana kalo END aja?

hehehe

Gomawo yang menunggu lanjutan ff ini

Maaf juka ch 4 ini mengecewakan T.T

Sekali lagi gomawo yang sudah baca #bow bareng Wookie oppa


End file.
